


狂欢，在礼拜二

by hopeineverforget



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:01:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27554263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeineverforget/pseuds/hopeineverforget
Summary: 三个瓶子在他们之间相互碰撞。“我们不醉不归，”布鲁斯只说了这一句，就开始对瓶吹。克拉克看看戴安娜。戴安娜看看克拉克。好吧。
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman) & Clark Kent & Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake/Damian Wayne, Tim Drake/Ra's al Ghul
Kudos: 12





	狂欢，在礼拜二

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Going Up, on a Tuesday](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24118678) by [griffle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/griffle/pseuds/griffle). 



蝙蝠侠召开秘密会议并不罕见。蝙蝠侠在旁边口袋大的侧会议室里用皮影戏法避开戴安娜地开秘密会议也不罕见，虽然克拉克仍为此感到过意不去。但蝙蝠侠迟到非常罕见。迟了十几分钟。

第十五个20分钟过去了。

克拉克看看戴安娜。戴安娜看看克拉克。

他们很担心。

因为他们私人电话的语音信箱里收到了一条来自蝙蝠侠本人的消息：“正义联盟。另一个会议室。马上。” 私人电话，他们平民身份时用的那个很容易被窃听的私人电话。这是如此的不同寻常，以至于从未发生过。克拉克随便编了个借口，给露易丝发了条含糊的短信“我想蝙蝠侠要死了” ，然后飞走了。他在门口遇见了黛安娜，会议室的门半掩着，里面——

什么也没有。

他们走了出去。环顾四周。问了其他几位英雄。检查，反复检查所有的安全措施。一切正常。他们又一次检查。还是老样子。

这种担心逐渐变成了忧虑。

最后，他们决定在会议室里等着，因为——嗯，肯定发生了什么事。于是他们等待着属于他们的解释。

又过了二十分钟，蝙蝠侠出现了，他的手臂里塞满了什么东西。“我锁上门，威胁巴里，如果他不看好门，不管好他的耳朵或者眼睛，我就给他做阴茎切除术。”

好吧。

“蝙蝠侠？”戴安娜问着，蝙蝠侠拉下了他的头罩。他的脸是憔悴的，眼睛注视着一千码地之外。克拉克发誓他在布鲁斯头上看到了更多的白发。蝙蝠侠看起来想成为这里的任何一个人，或者任何一个其他人。

这不是那种例行会议。

三个瓶子在他们之间相互碰撞。三个又大又透明的酒瓶，里面可能装满了高浓度的烈性酒。很高级，但是度数也很高。他们俩人越过布鲁斯的肩膀，盯着各种各样只属于货架最上层的高档饮料。显然当他们坐着的时候，并没看出有这么多酒瓶。

“我们不醉不归，”布鲁斯只说了这一句，就开始对瓶吹。

克拉克看看戴安娜。戴安娜看看克拉克。

好吧。

他们坐在他身边也开始对瓶吹。

戴安娜端着自己饮料的姿态可以让任何一位北欧之神感到骄傲，这是一种纯粹的优雅，而克拉克异常的新陈代谢使他几乎不可能产生任何醉意。

直到布鲁斯喝了第四瓶，他才开口说话，含糊不清，伤心欲绝。

“我搞砸了。”

“我高度怀疑……”戴安娜立即准备安抚，但布鲁斯只是恼怒地挥了挥手。

“不，我搞砸了。我有PTSD父母问题控制问题还有很多问题。太多了。我的问题还有问题。为什么他们让我继续收养孩子。天啊。”他用一只手捂住脸。“我让他们像我一样在情感上脑死亡。我至少应该……表现出一点关心，而我的脑子里有太多东西，甚至不敢尝试一下。我真可悲。我毁了那么多人的生活。”

克拉克低头看着瓶子，感觉到他平时对这个男人的愤怒，软化了。有时候，人们会忘记蝙蝠侠也只是一个普通人类，他只是想给世界带来一丝和平。

“我搞砸了，”布鲁斯痛苦地说。

“也许你可以……和我们说一说？”老好人戴安娜。尽她最大的努力。

布鲁斯挥了挥手。“不，不，你不会明白的。”他戏剧性地耷拉在椅子上，使他的脸看起来像压扁了的萝卜。“你不会明白的。”

克拉克觉得他的眼睛变得柔和了。“你什么都可以告诉我们。”戴安娜点点头。“你现在是和我们在一起，你的朋友，布鲁斯，”她说。

布鲁斯闭上了眼睛，他的脸看起来更像一个被压扁的萝卜。“达米安向提姆求婚。”他的脸变得更萝卜了。“达米安想给提姆一份嫁妆。”

克拉克没有呼吸。戴安娜忘了呼吸。他们记得这两个人是谁。没有人讲话或者动作，直到布鲁斯再次开口。

“还有达米安那不死的混蛋祖父想要提姆做他的……我不知道，聪明的小妾？男妻？也许？他不断给提姆寄来这些丝绸、蕾丝的绿色内衣。”布鲁斯挥了挥手。“还有忍者。”他在撕酒瓶上的标签。“我受够了忍者。我打赌大都会没有忍者。”他不怀好意地看着克拉克，就像老贝西在农场里时常做的那样。堪萨斯也没有忍者，克拉克的脑子想要帮忙提供更多选项，但克拉克忽略了那句话，因为拉奥啊，这都是什么？

“哦，不，对不起，”克拉克强迫自己喘息。“但你不是收养了提姆吗？”布鲁斯耸耸肩。”忘记送文件了，”他皱起了眉头。“律师不断提醒我，但我忘了。”

戴安娜气急败坏地说，“忘了——”

“小丑和谜语人在那时候发动了攻击……”他又挥了挥手。“不管怎么说，提姆很聪明。我愿意给他，我公司的一半。但他太聪明了。而且他也有自己的公司。我留着它。就像一只小鸭子。他可以做很多，很多，伟大的事情，他就像我的儿子一样，很多。”他含糊不清地说。“还有达米安。他是我儿子。我爱他。”布鲁斯又喝了一大口。“我的儿子爱我的另一个儿子。我有个儿儿相爱的问题。”

“我觉得应该换个说法，”克拉克喃喃自语，当戴安娜一拳打在他肋骨上时，克拉克退缩了，退到了那个醉汉的视线之外。

“布鲁斯，也许这只是两人之间的一时迷恋。不过这个……另一个问题比较严重。我想回到关于祖父的那部分……”戴安娜小心翼翼地问道。布鲁斯长长地叹了一口气。

“拉斯 · 艾尔 · 古尔，”他吐了口唾沫。“拉斯。艾尔。古尔。拉斯 · 他妈的厄尔 · 古尔。”他不停地揉眼睛。“他是一个愚蠢的不死的混蛋刺客头目——也许是恶魔——也许只是类似恶魔——他真的应该停止试图让提姆当他的妻子。男妻。少妻？人妻？怎么可能行得通。塔利亚就得叫他妈妈。后妈。”停一下。“哦，天哪，达米安得叫他奶奶。拉斯混蛋肖古就是那种传统的混蛋。提姆太小了，不可能当奶奶。他无法在退休社区生存，他太哥谭了。也许我应该让达米安娶提姆。”

“我们不要太草率……”克拉克跳了起来，心里担心着布鲁斯的状态，主要是精神上。并试图弄清楚他们是否逐渐踏入了“酒精中毒”的领域。这不会是一段有趣的时光。他还在试着打起精神去思考“刺客头目”和“少妻”这两个词。顺便看了一眼戴安娜，她正在让自己的思想慢慢从这种疯狂中解脱出来，并开始平稳地喝另一个瓶子里的酒了。

现在，这堆酒瓶突然变得有必要了。拉奥在上！

“如果提姆就是长得漂亮，那我也没有办法！”布鲁斯喊道。“我原以为他会变得很高很壮，但他就是变得……很漂亮。我的意思是斯蒂芬已经和他约会过了，但那不一样，因为这……没有那么奇怪…… 但是他太漂亮了，克拉克，”布鲁斯在抱怨。布鲁斯 · 韦恩在发牢骚。“他完全可以穿裙子。他已经穿过裙子了。我有一个漂亮的儿子。”

克拉克一口气干了一整瓶。“那么……达米安……”

“显然！”克拉克和戴安娜跳了起来。“显然达米安从……十四岁起就‘爱上了提摩西，父亲’。他现在才十九岁。五年。他本来想杀死他，现在他想和他申请抵押贷款和进行格斗练习，并一起抚养小狗。”布鲁斯又喝了一大口。“我看了他的剪贴簿。”布鲁斯无助地看着他们俩。“你知道接受你的孩子有另一个孩子跟踪狂式的剪贴簿有多难吗？为什么我就不能只处理自相残杀的问题。这很简单。我不知道怎么处理剪贴簿。这么多偷拍的照片。还有很有品味的贴纸。还有被剪下来的纸做的心。有些甚至是象征性的爱心，而不是解剖学上的心脏。他完全是坠入爱河了。”

“提姆对此有什么要说的吗？”戴安娜问。

“他不和我说话，但显然他让拉斯 · 狗屎 · 古尔的几个基地爆炸了。”

克拉克叹了口气。“请不要告诉我，你以蝙蝠侠的方式……去跟他谈了。”布鲁斯什么也没说。克拉克叹气更厉害了。“布鲁斯——”

“是因为他的腿吗？”布鲁斯喊道。“如果我儿子需要长腿来走路，我也没办法！而且是两条！如果因为他穿短裤而引发了交通事故，我也无法控制！听我说，我根本什么都不知道！直到迪克给我看了那件愚蠢的‘犯罪大逃亡，大腿大逃亡’的T恤衫……”他对着瓶子呻吟着。“阿福是对的，我应该去当牙医，”他对着几乎空了的瓶子嘟囔着。“牙医不必担心心理变态的小丑或者儿子为另一个儿子准备嫁妆，也不必担心古怪的变态老罪犯想要一个少妻之类的问题。”他把手上的那瓶喝完了。也许克拉克是时候开始数空瓶了。但接着他又说：“我本可以成为一个好牙医。一个不错的牙医。只是……它们是牙。它们让我战栗。”

“战栗，”戴安娜重复着，她的脸上仔细地带着一张空白的表情面具，但是她的眼睛闪烁着和克拉克一样的情绪。正是这种感觉使喝的这么多酒物有所值。

克拉克被迷住了。而且如此渴望敲诈勒索。他已经偷偷地拿出手机，按下了录音键。他想让露易丝听这个……不是男妻或布鲁斯的两个儿子之间的奇怪的潜在关系，他可能想看看这种说法……是否准确……但布鲁斯？牙医？

“布鲁斯，”克拉克凑过身来说，“请告诉我们你为什么能成为一个好牙医。”

“我也想过当一名厨师，”他愁眉苦脸地说。“但我一直在让烤箱爆炸。他们把我赶了出来。”

“哦，我的神。”黛安娜的肩膀在颤抖。“我的上帝。”

“布鲁斯，”他靠近一点，脸上露出灿烂的笑容。“出于好奇，你的其他职业选择是什么? ”

公平地说，他应该更加警惕。

只是，当庄园空无一人的时候，尤其是在星期二的中午... ... 告他啊，杰森又不是上帝。在庄园里感觉很好，尤其是知道只有阿尔弗雷德在那里工作，这是一种平静的安宁。让你自然而然缴械投降。

这就是为什么当他冲进布鲁斯的卧室时，他差点射了超人和神奇女侠。

他听到了一些声音，像是模糊的争吵声，然后是本能的反应，因为草他妈的哪个混蛋想杀阿尔弗雷德——

神奇女侠和超人僵住了，显然是正在把蝙蝠侠放在床上。

“什么，”他说。神奇女侠连眼睛都没眨一下。超人笑了。“嗨，杰森。”

布鲁斯转了转头，甚至没法像正常人一样动弹，杰森心底冒出一股熟悉的愤怒感，这个外星人——布鲁斯这么信任他——

“我应该成为一个牛仔，”这个伤心、含糊不清的评论传来，杰森只是愣住了。

布鲁斯醉了吗？

一阵微风从开着的窗户吹进来，还有一股该死的酒精很多酒精和很多高档酒精的味道。布鲁斯喃喃自语，脑袋转来转去。超人只是拍了拍他的肩膀，轻松地把他放在床上。神奇女侠抓起每一个枕头，把它们拍得松松的。把枕头。拍的很蓬松。

“我知道，我知道，”超人低声说。

“要一匹巨大的‘驾——’。就像俄克拉荷马的那种。或者堪萨斯的。”布鲁斯抬起头看着超人。“我们都应该成为牧场主。脱掉斗篷。定居西部。和哞哞一起。”

哦，感谢僵尸耶稣，他还活着，能看到这一切。杰森从来没有因为没有死而这么高兴过。哞哞。他发誓他感到自己在流泪。

当超人安抚布鲁斯的时候，神奇女侠漫步到了他站的地方。

“红头罩，”她点点头，“我想你最近还好吧。”

“我想布鲁斯一定是喝醉了，”他说着，把下巴指向那个含糊不清的烫手山芋。神奇女侠抿了抿嘴。

“是的。红头罩，你最近见过红罗宾吗？或者罗宾？我们……超人和我……有些问题要问他们。”

那是个危险信号。“什么样的问题？”他问道，并不是说他担心替代品，只是他记得替代品最近变得更加紧张和暴躁，而蝙蝠崽表现得与众不同，有点令人毛骨悚然，现在他想知道是否发生了什么事情，因为如果布鲁斯在星期二喝得这么醉，那绝不是事情进展顺利的迹象。

神奇女侠笑了。那是一个痛苦的微笑。那是布鲁斯式的微笑。“一些问题，”她轻轻地说。

杰森看着她。看着床上在超人怀里抱怨生活和职业选择的一团糟。

“……上次我听到他们消息的时候，恶魔崽子正在泰坦塔忙着呢。替代品说他要去中东的某个地方，”他回答，眼睛盯着她。“试试正义山吧。或者问克隆小子。”

“康 · 艾尔，”超人正在纠正，这时布鲁斯从几乎完全沉浸在枕头里的状态中弹了起来：“我长得太帅了，当不了爷爷。”他紧紧抓住克拉克的肩膀。“克拉克，我不想要什么奇怪的继子或试管婴儿。婴儿只会哭，然后咬你的耳朵。”

“布鲁斯，”超人耐心地说，“我不知道你在说什么。”

“你是个好朋友。”布鲁斯拍了拍超人的耳朵。“你和戴安娜。我很幸运有你们两个做我最好的朋友。你不会试图让我的儿子成为男妻或者奶奶或送他嫁妆，也不会因为我有漂亮儿子而评判我。我是个糟糕的朋友。我配不上你。但我爱你们两个。我爱每一个人。我只是害怕。”他说这话的样子好像是在小声说悄悄话，而不是醉醺醺地大声宣告。

杰森的胸腔里有东西扭曲了。

超人连眼睛都没眨一下。“我也很高兴你是我最好的朋友——但你真的应该好好休息一下，”他温和地说。

“是啊，”布鲁斯叹了口气，身子往后一靠。他的眼睛开始闭上，然后立刻又重新弹了起来。

“克拉克，”布鲁斯深深地凝视着外星人的眼睛。“生一百万个孩子。戴安娜。成为新的众神领袖。”然后立刻瘫倒在床上，大声打鼾。杰森靠近了一点。

“……好，他被KO了，”杰森说，一边向后靠着，一边点头。

“请不要让他巡逻，”超人说。“他酗酒，我可能不得不给他下药，这样他才不会死于酒精中毒。”

“另外，原子侠制作了一种药片，可以帮助他缓解醒来后严重的宿醉。”她朝床头柜点点头。“在小包装袋里。”

“谢谢你，红头罩，”超人说，然后打了个嗝，眨了眨眼睛。“噢，我觉得我有点醉了？”他用一根手指点着太阳穴，声音充满了惊讶。

神奇女侠不停地对他眨眼。“我想我也同意你的说法，卡尔 · 艾尔。我们该走了。谢谢你，红头罩。”

杰森看着两个最强大的英雄飞出窗外，摇摇晃晃，留下了一串浓烈的酒精味。

杰森静静地站了一会儿。他走过去，看了看完全不省人事，又一团糟的那个男人。他在流口水。杰森迅速拍了一张照片，然后走出去准备给布鲁斯倒杯水。普通的礼貌，他对自己说。但这并不意味着他会伸出手，拨出一串电话号码。因为，男妻和嫁妆听起来非常有可能和一个精瘦，恶毒，浑身绿色，的不死怪物有关，而提姆消失去中东应该也是线索之一。但他妈的，感觉就像他们每隔一个礼拜五就要被绑架到中东一次。至少让他休息一下。

“喂？”

“我的天，迪基鸟，你他妈的错过了这个赛季的大事件。”

布鲁斯说“哞哞” 。杰森绝不会让这个男人失望的。


End file.
